Known video surveillance systems can include thousands of cameras, the majority of which are IP cameras, that can save video data streams to network video recorders. However, in known video surveillance systems, the hard disk capacity of the network video recorders is a problem. For example, a lot of the video data streams are saved with high resolution, but these saved video data streams often do not add any value to users.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.